


[Fanvid] Threesome

by valoise



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan and Amanda having a little fun with Methos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Flight of the Conchords


End file.
